Story of the Whills
by Tavae Themisal
Summary: Just something I had been thinking over.  I have read references to the Journal of the Whills and the prophesies therein, but have never seen anyone broach the subject.  So here we are. O/C's and perhaps refrences to more well known Char's.
1. Obligatory Disclaimer

Obligatory Disclaimer

The pond that I play in was originally built by George, I just sneak in to splash around every once and a while. I will never be able to charge admission and do not fish for compliments.

I hope that this bit of prose will entertain and spark new ideas in my fellow writers.

And here we go…


	2. Beginnings

They stared into each other's eyes, but if it was just a moment or an eternity, neither knew. For in that very instant, they saw all that is and was to be. For one it was all the light within the shadows and the other saw all the dark within the light. They knew that their people would come to power, fracture into hundreds of separate factions, and fall from the pedestal of fame. Cycle after cycle of this would occur, then they would fade from the hearts and minds of all. Their existence nothing more than a grain of sand caught in eddies of the storm of life.

The voice that accompanied the whirl wind of images was innocent yet corrupt; male yet female. "Know all that none should know. What do you do with such knowledge?"

They were speechless, trying to process all that they had seen. Their silence was taken for an answer. But still they were cautioned, "You have been given all the grains to share betwixt you, should you attempt to share with others, you will become as part of the sand and thus change the composition of the mirror."

With that the moment was broken by the words that would bond them in the real world as much as they were already bonded in heart, mind and soul. "I now pronounce you man and wife, please face the gathered for acknowledgement." They did as instructed and the voice of the Official boomed over the guests. "Bonded by the Force and now by Galactic Law, I am proud to present, Ashreil and Shom Hii Whill.


	3. To Stress or not That is the Question

Ashreil caught Shom in deep contemplation. Her brow was furrowed, lips screwed into a pouting bow and there was a smoldering light in her eyes that told him the thing of which she was thinking was going to be a contention point for a while.

That did give away what it was she was thinking about of course, because they had already "discussed" the very thing the eve of their wedding. He smiled at that. It really had been a true discussion. It quickly flew into a heated debate and had even started to get a little on the violent side. He had caught her both of her arms as she has swung to slap him and quickly kissed her before she had decided to headbutt him. What followed from there had her in her current condition.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms about her resting his hands under her swollen abdomen. As he bent to kiss the back of her neck he heard her sigh. "You're projecting, you know."

She felt his lips curl into a smile as he spoke. "Yes but it helped to achieve my goal."

"I really wish you would stop the distractions love...mmm." she trailed off as he nuzzled her neck.

"Nope, the healers told me to make expressly sure that you did not stress yourself over much and fretting over what may be is a needless reason to stress."

She pulled away and turned on him. "It truly does not disturb you that could not see ourselves in the near future?"

"What will be will be, we need not worry about what we were shown, my love."

"Seriously?" she said incredulously.

He sighed in frustration. "Dearest, you need to settle. Your rising discomfort is not good for the youngling inside. And we have seen that this one will be critical in events to come." That finally seemed to get through the anxiety that Shom Hii had been projecting over the countryside. "Come mind the now, let the future tend itself for a while."

* * *

><p>Sorry I had lost the muse and everthing i wrote seemed too much or wrong somehow. This seemd a bit more to go with the flow without going too slow. I have other ideas i am going to introduce in this story and i do not know quite when they will pop up.<p>

Tavae


	4. To the Caves

The revelation hit her a couple of months after Ashriel had gotten her mind off the predicament she saw them in. She would design an indestructible artificial intelligence and fill it with all the knowledge she had been given. Consequences be dammed, she was not going to let her people become extinct. Her tinkering occurred largely when her husband was not home, which wasn't often of late as the baby was due anytime now.

She closed her eyes to block out what the birth of their child heralded. It wouldn't be long now and the aliens would come to enslave them. They had both seen it. The sheer depth of power that these strangers commanded was awe inspiring. Even the combined might of the "masters" on this planet was the barest sliver of the lowest Rakata's might.

Her shoulders slumped as she sensed her husband enter their abode. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

Sensing her distress and realizing where it stemmed from, Ash hurried to her side. "Shhh, honey. It will all work out and you know it. She will lead our people to freedom and her descendants will drive the slaver's back."

She gave him a weak smile. "And they will eventually rediscover our home here." As she lead him out to the balcony overlooking the lake their home overlooked. In the distance , between the cliffs you could barely make out where the others had started to set up a small encampment to begin exploring the wilderness. "It is a small consolation that our soon to be lords will actually build here too. Especially seems they will raze the current dwellings to do so."

"We will have to ask them to hold off."

She snorted and turned leaning on the railing. "Baby they are going to do this from orbit. We need to get everyone to the caves and you know it."

He was about to say something when the tapping of footsteps could be heard on the stairs to their home. A young boy, barely fifteen, came to a breathless halt in front of them. "Masters. They have discovered a system of caves about two klicks out from home base. Master Ashriel's presence has been requested to help investigate." The boy panted while in a half crouch with his hands on his knees.

Shom raised an eyebrow at Ash. "He'll be along shortly Seidal." She watched as the boy made an official bow in parting and ran back off. "Timely." She smiled. "Make sure they are suitable and we should start stocking them." She suggested at this retreating back.


	5. Into the Future

It had been finished long ago all she had to do was get Ash into a discussion wile it was recoreding. Or maybe there was something she could do to detch the knowlege from thier mids and set it into the crystal matrix of the divice. As she contemplated this she felt the first wave of pain. Her eyes widened in fright. Not now, it was too soon. Another wave hit her, her panic rose more. She could not calm herself and the rising panic caused the labor to speed up.

Ashriel could feel the rising panic of his wife and doulbed over when the next contraction hit her. Sometimes he cursed the depth of the bond. It was bad enough to have her feelings bleed into his at in oppertune moments but to be bowled over by muscle contractions that were so hard that it felt like he was being torn apart, that was completely insane. "Sai." he manages after the contraction eased and he caught his breath. "I need to get back to Sohm-Hii. The baby..." He trailed off as the next one hit and he doubled over again. This time adding the contents of his stomach to the floor increased his discomfort.

The teen nodded and aided the Master back to the nearest hoverboat. "It is too early Master the baby..."

"...will be fine, Sai. Trust me, she'll be fine."

The teen blinked but did not question how the Master knew this. He just gunned the engine.

* * *

><p>Days later they were all running for thier lives. The first of the "destructive sun" hit the Master's residence, levelling it in one fell strike. The next dicimated the wilderness encampment. Some had warned them it was too risky to stay. Others said that the caves were no polace for a new born. But the Whill's knew, there was no where for them to run. The caves could only shelter so many and these slavers were looking for the presence of the Force on this planet. They knew they were the strongest here and that thier sacrifice would allow the others to survive free for a brief time before the slavers returned to find the rest of the population.<p>

It was in this scant few days that Sohm-Hii had figured out how to transfer an essence. It was with this knowlege that she 'saved' her husband a horrble death. It was also when she had started recording some of her knowlege into the device. What she didn't know is that the crystal matrix of the device was going to splinter, these splinters would cause some of her knowlege to be corrupted. The corrupted knowlege would cause a series of events that would lead to the end of times for her people...


End file.
